


Stages of Thomas Jefferson

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff! Fluffy, Literal dorks, M/M, Modern AU, Quoting Shakespeare, Swearing, Thomas and Alexander are Shakespeare nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: Alexander hates Thomas JeffersonAlexander denies Thomas JeffersonAlexander is confused by Thomas JeffersonAlexander likes Thomas JeffersonAlexander has fallen in love with Thomas Jefferson





	

**_Hatred_ **

 

If anything, Alexander hated Thomas Jefferson's guts, not because Jefferson refuses to agree with him on anything during work but it was his whole looks and personality. Alexander hated the way Thomas dressed, he despise the magenta suit he wears. It came to a conclusion that Alexander hated the colour magenta and it was Jefferson's fault. 

Thomas had this personality, loud and over confident. He was intelligent yet lazy, it infuriated Alexander to no end. Thomas was naturally smart and waste it away while he had to work for everything, the only satisfaction Alexander gets is during the day where Alexander had a better come back or show that he was more intelligent that the lanky bastard. 

"Shave your hair, Jefferson." Alexander would say, glaring at the taller man before walking away. 

"Shave your personality, Hamilton, it's ugly." Jefferson would counter back, before striding the opposite way with his magenta coat flowing behind him. 

Everyone in their office could sense their hatred, always making a path whenever shit was about to go down. The pair were entertainment for everyone if they weren't about to strangle each other, secretly that would be Lafayette's favourite part if Madison hadn't tear them apart. Everyone would clear way and try not to be in the way while they were arguing. Many often wonder how Washington was able to put up with a bunch of two year olds in his building. 

"I'm sorry, what language are you speaking? It sounds like bullshit."

Alexander scoffs, glaring up at the man, "You're insufferable! How does Madison put up with you?"

Alexander looks over to Madison, who shrugs and rubs his face in annoyance before casting a look to his best friend begging to finish this row. Alexander looks over to Lafayette who smiles and continues to eat as if this argument was a tv show. 

"For your information, Hamilton, I'm a delight to be with." Jefferson sneers at the shorter man, his glare holding fire, "I don't understand how Gilbert puts up with your loud, arrogant ass!"

"With a lot of effort!" Lafayette commented from the sideline, Alexander casted an offended look to his friend, "Sorry, mon ami, it's true."

"My god, the truth comes out!" Jefferson laughs pulls Alexander's attention to him, he couldn't help but imagining what would happen if he punched Jefferson in the face, "I don't care what you think about me. I don't think about you at all."

"Yo-"

"Somewhere out there there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breath. I think you owe it an apology." Jefferson smirks before sauntering off, leaving Alexander speechless. Madison cast him an apologetic look before looking his friend. 

Alexander turn to his friend before letting out a frustrated noise, "I hate him, Laf." 

Lafayette nods and laughs, it was probably Alex's fifth time that day he's been saying the same exact words, "I know, Ale-"

"He's...ugh!" 

"I know how you feel, now come. We still have a few minutes of break, I heard Laurens has a stash of sweets in his desk and its his day off..."

A week passed, still full of insults and arguments. It was a routine of taunts made by Jefferson, and a routine for Alexander to prove Jefferson wrong on a daily hour. The week still consist with glares and harsh parting and regretable greetings. It wasn't better for the fact that they had a debate on a topic that the two were passionate about, making George Washington question his life decisions.

"Your plan sucks like you."

"You're the biggest child I have ever met."

"Jefferson, Hamilton, take a walk!" 

Alexander had been avoiding Thomas for the past two days, it wasn't because he did something, and if he did he would be there to witness it, he couldn't put up with his smirk and magenta coat. It was avoidable till the two were in the elevator together, descending to ~~hell~~ the car park. Alexander tried not to look at the older man, who was smiling his face off wanting to taunt the man. 

"I hope your coat gets dirty." Alexander speaks after a few seconds of silence, Jefferson lefts out an offended gasp, "Or rip or burnt. I don't care, it's disgusting like you."

"I beg to differ, Hamilton." Jefferson says, "It's rich and bold, like me." 

"Your ego is so big that you need to tone it down by an atom," Alexander sneers finally looking at him and seeing the wild smirk on Jefferson's face, "Get rid of that before I do it for you."

Jefferson snorts, "Can you even reach me?"

"You've stoop low enough for me to reach, asshole."

"Is that a threat, Hamilton?" Jefferson taunts, leaning down with a smirk playing on his face.

Needless to say, when they got out of the elevator they both would be needing ice packs. But Jefferson had still wore his smirk with Alexander grumbling.

"Couldn't you not help your self from punching him?" Lafayette question with a grin on his face, "I mean, he's my friend as well."

"Not to me," Alexander sulks as Lafayette wiggles his eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh trust me, Alex, I think you'll be the, how you say, quite the couple."

Friendly reminder for Layafette is to make sure Alexander wasn't driving at the time while talking about Jefferson.

* * *

 

**_Denial_**

 

Alexander started to think about what Lafayette told him. Alexander had stayed awake because of thinking, he couldn't possibly have a relationship with Thomas Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson is a dick, he's unpredictable and loud, he had an ego bigger than the galaxy so what did Lafayette see in him?

"Hamilton." Jefferson greeted, entering the elevator that early morning

"Jefferson," Alexander nodded before muttering to himself, "Where got’st thou that goose look?"

"Did you just quote Macbeth?"

 Alexander was caught off gaurd as he snaps to look over at the tall man, "I didn't know you would know, Jefferson, didn't seem to be a Shakespeare guy."

"I'm going to pretend that didn't offend me," Thomas states as he rubs the sleep out of his eye, before looking at the younger smaller man, "And now, I am awake, did you just question why I look stupid? Hamilton, it's far too early for your shit right now." 

"Calm down, Jefferson. It was a general question, maybe I'll ask you later?" Alexander question, with a smile.

Jefferson laughs as the elevator opens, "I'll be waiting."

Alexander watches the man walk out to his office, his suitcase gripped tightly in his hand as he denies that knowing Thomas knew Shakespeare was a turn on before making his way to his office. Two hours later, Thomas received a coffee from the Cafe across the street with marker pen scribbled on with, "Where got’st thou that goose look?"

Jefferson laughs as he sees Alexander, through his open door, drinking coffee with the same Cafe branding on the cup. Jefferson takes a sip, not noticing how Alexander knew his order from the cafe.

It wasn't till they had started to have an argument during debate, the two were very into it. George looked at them as if it was a tennis match, wanting to break it up but not knowing how to. Lafayette was again eating sweets, amused with the whole ordeal as he offered sweets to the sick Madison. 

"You bull’s pizzle!" Jefferson insulted to Alexander. 

Alexander froze before starting to laugh his head off, he had to grab Lafayette shoulder to keep himself upright, Jefferson smiles triumphantly also amused with the quote. Everyone looked at the two, confused to what happened. They were both at each other's throat now they have an inside joke?

"Henry VI, part two, kudos to you Jefferson," Alexander had calmed down with a smile, planted on his face, "I do wish thou were a dog, that I might love thee something." And everything started again, instead of actually debating, they were throwing insults.

It ended with Hamilton storming out after Jefferson said, "Away, you three inch fool!"

Alexander didn't have feelings towards Jefferson, all he knew that he didn't hate Jefferson as much as he did before, because over Shakespeare they bonded. The two went to the cafe to talk and argue about the plays but it wasn't personal like the debate they used to have. It came to the conclusion that they could tolerate each other better then before. 

Alex didn't like Jefferson nor hated him.

That was until they bonded over the fact they hate John Adams. Hamilton was busy glaring at the lazy man as someone loomed next to him, a coffee in hand wondering what had grabbed Alex's undivine attention.

"John Adams needs to be fired."

"Agreed." Alexander jumps because that was not the french accent he was expecting and hoping for, "Hello, Hamilton."

"Fucking Jefferson, thought you were Laf. Your looks are unsettling, you two look like each other, which is another reason why you should shave your hair." Jefferson glared at the younger man, "Alright, Mr Age of Enlightenment, it was just a suggestion."

"Hilarious, Hamilton." Jefferson states dryly, taking a sip of his coffee, "Besides, Adams not that bad of a person." The pair watched as Adam made a loud homophobic comment, "I stand corrected."

Alexander nodded agreeing, "He's a-"

"Hamilton, I swear if you finish that sentence with dildo, you will get a punch."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "I think "Dildo" is a perfectly acceptable insult. I'd call him a dick but he's not real enough."

Jefferson looked at the younger man, suprised at the humours side of him as Jefferson started to laugh, he places his coffee down to stop it from spilling after he heard Alexander's snide comment. Attracting the attention of their coworkers, everyone was surprised to see Thomas laughing as Alexander wore a proud smug smile on his face. Even John Adams looked over to them, only to receive a glare from the shorter man. 

"That's the funniest thing I have actually heard all day, Alexander." Thomas caught his breath with a smile, patting Alexander on his shoulder, "You know, you're not that bad. After all our coffee trips we actually got to know each other."

"Somehow, I think you're going to turn this conversation to flatter yourself."

"Ah, you know me all too well, Alexander." 

Jefferson didn't notice the red blush that started to consume the face of Alexander, he had never heard Thomas go on first name basis. Alexander doesn't like Thomas, he couldn't. He tolerated him, enjoy debates but never like. He couldn't nor wouldn't.

Alexander smiles, "Glad I amuse you, Thomas."

Alexander was in denial, he could never have a thing with Thomas Jefferson, a man he has despise since he started to work. He couldn't possibly have feelings for the man. He was obnoxious, loud and egotistical.

Alexander wouldn't fall for him

* * *

  

**_Confusion_ **

 

"I know you love him!" Lafayette laughs, driving them to work, "I can see it in your eyes. They hold amour." 

"That's gay," Alexander muses out with a grin before signing in defeat at the pointed look of Lafayette, "Gay like me."

"How you Americans say it? Hella gay." Lafayette giggles at himself as Alexander rolls his eyes, ignoring the fact that Lafayette was fluent in English and let him have his fun at picking on the English language. "Anyway! Thomas Jefferson."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "I'm ready to jump out of this car, Laf." Alexander moved to show that he wasn't kidding about jumping out of a moving car.

"Don't be a drama queen, Alex. I believe that's John's job." Lafayette grins stupidly before continuing the topic, "I'm just saying, you like like Thomas Jefferson."

"Do not! He's arrogant, loud, egotistic, hot and...and annoying!" Alexander finished, flinging his arms in the air. 

"Ah but mon ami, do you realise that you are also arrogant, loud and annoying." Lafayette pauses before smiling, "No offence."

"Offence fully taken." Alexander scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

"Wait did you call Thomas hot?" Lafayette picked on as Alex turned hot red.

"N-no! Jefferson is not hot. He's, er, hotheaded! Yeah!" Alex exclaimed before slamming the door shut when Lafayette parked.

Lafayette watched how Alexander grabbed his bad and headed for the elevator, looking annoyed but the look changing drastically when Thomas Jefferson join him in the elevator. Alexander casted Lafayette a desperate look as he shakes head watching the elevator doors shut. 

"You look like you're not in the greatest of moods, Hamilton." Jefferson observes, his hand occupied with two coffees, "Haven't had your coffee yet? Or is it that Gilbert finally admits I am better than you." His voice teasing and playful but Alexander couldn't help but scoff.

"Piss off." Jefferson noticed the scowl and threat in Hamilton's tone. Jefferson raised an eyebrow before shoving his right hand towards the shorter man, "What?"

"Take the damn coffee, you're in a bad mood and I can't be assed with it. Usually it's fun but god you need to stick a lightbulb in your ass to lighten the fuck up."

Alexander glares at the man before snatching the coffee and taking a swing, this was the Jefferson he had met and hated. But after watching Jefferson stomp out of the elevator his stomach felt weird, and it wasn't hunger. Alexander went on his day, making the usual snide comment but yet he was sneaking looks over to Thomas Jefferson whenever he got the chance. 

During the lunch break, a time that Lafayette forces Alexander to eat, Alexander was quiet. Too quiet for Lafayette's liking, because he knows that Alexander cannot stop talking to save his life, one day his mouth will be the dead of him.

"I don't know what to feel anymore, Gil." Alexander sighs as he stabs his chinese takeaway that Lafayette bought because someone (Alexander) forgot to pack lunch for the pair of them, seeing they live together. "About Jefferson."

The frenchman began to grin, ready to squeal in happiness. Alexander rolled his eyes and just about when he was going to speak, the door open to reveal Madison. 

"Hi, sorry, have you seen Thomas? We were suppose to go down to get our lunch."

"The asshat probably forgot to wait for you." Alexander said quickly, making Lafayette look at him sharply. Alexander kepts his composure as James raised an eyebrow, "I last saw him in the coffee room, he was complaining about the cold."

"Of course he is. Thanks Alex."

"No problem James," After a pause Alex called James back, "Give him this, he gave it to me when I forgot my own."

"He gave you his magenta scarf?" James question holding the piece of clothing in his hand, Alexander not understanding James disbelief, "He never lets that go and you're...you!"

"I really appreciate that compliment." Alex dryly spoke, "He gave it to me yesterday, just say something I would say like 'Here's your stupid coloured scarf, fucker.'"

James stares at Alexander, narrowing them before nodding and leaving the office. Once the door shut Lafayette jumps up and launch himself towards the smaller man almost knocking the man off the chair. 

"Alexander fucking Hamilton." Lafayette hissed.

"Your name is too long to say," Alex whine as Lafayette's arms was boxing the smaller man in his chair. Alex was weaker compared to Lafayette so whatever it was he will not be getting out of it soon.

"The scarf? I know Thomas and he never gives things, especially you because he hates you!" Alex rolls his eyes and scoffs, "No offence, mon ami, but just how?"

"We were getting coffee together, it wasn't out of the ordinary. He noticed I didn't bring my scarf and gave it to me it's not a big deal."

Lafayette raised and eyebrow, finally releasing Alex out of the chair as he leans on the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Alex gave his friend a strain smile, feeling the tension grow between the men. 

"Alex, he gave you his favourite scarf and it's winter. You and I both know that he hates the cold." Lafayette say, "I think Thomas likes you like you like him."

Alexander flushed red, "I-I don't like him. I mean, I do? Maybe? I don't know Laf!"

Lafayette laughs at his best friend and patting him on the shoulder, "Ah, sweet young love. You two are just  _tellement mignon. Doux jeune amour!"_

 _"_ I have you know, Gilbert, you haven't been dating someone so why are you trying to get me with Jefferson?"

"George Washington won't notice me."

"You're fucking with me."

"You and Thomas getting together is much more realistic than me and our boss."

"I don't even like him!" Alex exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, "He just needs to stop being around me, he's so..."

"Hot? Like you said this morning...?" It was a teasing voice and Alex tried to glare at his best friend but he was hot with blush that smothered his face.

"I don't like Thomas Jefferson, maybe, I don't know!"

* * *

  

_**Like** _

 

Alexander had definitely came terms with his feelings for Jefferson after two weeks, and it wasn't like he lost sleep over it because he did but that's not the point. He is finally admiting that he has a huge crush on _the_  Thomas Jefferson. 

In the two weeks, Thomas has bought him lunch and coffee on multiple occasions. The two had various conversation about their passions, sharing their common interest over Shakespeare and contantly debating over things. Alex realised how Thomas could be a funny guy and how Thomas had this caring side that Alex badly wanted to see and embrace it. In the two weeks, Alex couldn't help to sneak glances at Jefferson whether it was during a debate, a meeting or just over the office floor, he would stare at his glory and beauty.

"I hate him." Alexander would say, lying next to Lafayette on the frenchman's bed. 

"No you don't." Alex sighed in defeat at the truth that Lafayette states, "At least you have a chance with Thomas, I can't even get our boss to look at me."

"Gil, I will tell you now, George Washington likes you. I mean, like likes you. Maybe he's just nervous." Alex shoulder bumped his fellow roommate, "Washington is oblivious, you need to be so not noticeable that you become noticeable."

"Your logic simply baffles me," Lafayette chuckles out as he turns his head to look at the Caribbean man, "But it's not about me. It's about you and Thomas." 

"He doesn't like me, I mean. Like like. I mean I love him. He just likes me because I am the only one that can match his intelligent...beautiful...mind." Alex starts to smile and daze off to think about Thomas as Lafayette cringe at the utter dispair of love.

"Why don't you just, oh I don't know, just tell him!" Lafayette exclaim, sitting up on his bed.

"I did not ask for your sass, Mr Lafayette!" Alexander muses out, then huffs as he sits up, "Besides why would I want to be rejected?"

"Ah but there is a chance that you won't."

Alexander scoffs, "Yeah like a 5 percent chance." 

"What if we make a deal?" Lafayette questions after a moment of silence.

Alexander turns to look at his friend, looking for mischief within his eyes but only saw trust in them. Alexander smiled faintly before nodding to make the frenchman speak.

"I'll ask George out if you ask Thomas out."

Seems fair, Lafayette had been constantly secretly worshipping George for the past month that Alexander felt bad for the poor man, he hated seeing Lafayette down because he had a crush on their boss. Alex didn't want to stop a relationship blooming, especially if was an opportunity to make Lafayette happy. He agreed, Lafayette smiles before shooing the man out of room, demanding he need beauty sleep so he can look great in front of their boss when asking him out. 

Alex tried not to think possible out come of the asking of the date. Alex started to think of way on how to ask to which it lead to thinking on how to get out of asking. 

The next morning, the pair of roommates didn't talk to each other. Leaving at different times and arriving without each other was a rare thing. It seemed like Thomas noticed, when he got in the elevator with Alexander.

"No Gil?" Thomas questions, proudly wearing his magenta coat and scarf.

"Came in eariler today, said he had some business with Washington." Alex shrugs as Jefferson nodded understanding. After silence Alex spoke, "Ready for Christmas?"

Thomas laughs and shakes his head, "Christmas is so close I can almost smell the mistletoe I'm not going to be kissed under."

Alex rolled his eyes as he bit back his tongue, Alex kept his eyes forward refusing to look at Thomas to give out any hints out adoration. Thomas stares at Alex's back before turning away, the elevator door opened and Alexander was out within a flash leaving Thomas disappointed and confused. 

"Alex! Mon Ami!" Lafayette bounced into Alexander's office with a bright gleaming smile, Alex looked up and saw the happiness radiating off the man, "Guess who has a date on Saturday!"

"I'm guessing he said yes?"

"He was so cute and awkward! He went red and started to stutter before nodding to our date!" Lafayette squealed in happiness, as he flops onto the couch that resident inside the office, he lets out a sigh of content, "Have you asked Thomas?"

"Not yet, Laf." Alex says doing his work, glasses brimming on his nose, "I'll do it later, I promise."

If Alexander was going to ask Thomas out it was going to be with the best thing he could do and that was write.

Thomas came back from his morning meeting to his office, he was bored at the meeting because for once Alexander was required for something else. Upon arrival he saw a bag with a muffin inside and a steaming coffee freshly brewed on his desk. He moved around and saw a letter, familiar handwriting adressed to him.

_Dear Thomas Jefferson,_

_I have something to confess and the best way was to write a letter to you, it's short as I could do it. Saves you from reading too much for your eyes to read. I'll admit, these few weeks of bonding have sparked something within me, something I haven't felt before. It's your fault. I'm good with words but yet I am not able to speak sense to you. So I'll do it with the words of Shakespeare._

_The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is like a child, That longs for everything it can come by. And when love speakes, the voice of all the gods makes heaven drowsy with the harmony. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love. Love is a spirit all compact of fire. The fault, is not in our stars, but in ourselves. It is the stars, The stars above us, govern our conditions.  
_

_What I am trying to say is that I would not wish any companion in the world but you._

_Yours truly, A.Ham_

_P.S I hope you do enjoy your muffins and coffee._

Thomas Jefferson didn't see Hamilton until it was lunch. Hamilton had forgotten his lunch again and was about to leave, looking down on his phone he didn't realise that the elevator doors hold and open to let someone in. 

"Speak low, if you speak of love." The doors shut and Hamilton snaps his head up to see Thomas, in his hand a note, "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind and therefore is wing'd cupid painted blind."

"Thom-"

"Wait, just listen. I have always loved you. What was that tempest quote, "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." You were annoying and persistent, it bothered me to no end yet I loved you for personality and looks."

Alexander was not believing what was happening. The elevator stops to let people in but Jefferson glared at them and hissed that they should wait till the next one before hitting the button to go down.

"Go out with me?" Alexander asked, stopping Thomas from ranting.

Thomas froze before smiling, "Yes."

* * *

 

_**Love** _

 

Six months into their relationship, Alexander was in love. He had always loved Thomas but never fell in love. There was a difference between loving someone and being in love with some. Being in love with someone is wanting to spend forever. Love wasn't a silly game and it came to realisation that Alex had really fallen in love. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Thomas asked, slinging his arm over his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend, the word amused both men. How they came from great eneimes to lovers. The word boyfriend still made Alexander's insides tingle with butterflies. Oh, Alexander was in love just as Thomas was in love with him. 

Alexander had moved in with Thomas five months into their relationship, he didn't abandon Lafayette at their old apartment in fact he helped Alexander to move out only if the shorter man would help the frenchman move in with Washington. Lafayette and Washington offically became boyfriends a month after Alexander and Thomas as Washingto was still trying to confind his feelings. 

But since the two got together Lafayette and Washington was happier than ever. 

"Just thinking about us, Tom." Alex murmurs out, taking a bite of his toast. 

Thomas hugged Alex from behind, his arms snaked around Alex's stomach with his face nuzzled deeply into the younger man's neck, embracing the warmth and scent of his. Alex smelled like coffee, new books and mint. 

"Don't think too much, Alex." 

Alexander turned to face his boyfriend and embraced him as well, smelling his scent. Thomas smelt like coconut, chocolate and tea. He was much warmer that Alexander and much more built than Alexander, he didn't care though. If it means for Alexander to stare at him all day then he'll always go to the gym.

"I'm in love with you." Alex finally admits it, just as Jefferson was about to speak Alex stops him, "I mean I love you so much that I have fallen into a hole of love and its an endless fall. I mean that I know that you are the one for me depite our disagreements and flaws. I mean I love you but it's more than that. I have fallen hard for you."

Jefferson stares at him before bringing him close. For a man who had a hard exterior and spit words like fire he had soft lips and gentle touches that made Alexander melt in dispair, making Alexander feel like a mess. Jefferson ruins him so much but Alex does the same. Thomas melts inside when Alex talk with soothing words to express his love. Their kisses were full of passion and love, whether they were soft kisses or rough ones they always show passion and utter adoration for each other

Although many doubt, not Lafayette he was confident on their relationship, them and worried that they wouldn't have a healthy relationship they did. It was a caring, loving healthy relationship. 

"I admit, I have fallen in love with you too."

The two gazed into each others eyes after their kiss, a smile appeared on Thomas' face, as Alex turned to a wild shade of red.

_"I would not wish any companion in the world but you."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The French is google translate, so blame that if it not right. Unfortunately I didn't continue to study French in school.
> 
> Excuse me for any spelling mistakes as I wrote this early in the morning, as I get inspiration during that time of night. And as you can tellI am Shakespeare trash af, so yeah
> 
> MAY I JUST ADD WE NEED MORE CUTE FLUFF MOMENTS WITH JAMILTON LIKE FOR ONCE CAN THEY STOP FIGHTING OR HAVING HATE SEX AND JUST PURE FLUFF. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
